COMPETITION IN PARADISE
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: rai's not the only one who has feelings for kimiko! please review
1. Chapter 1

**COMPETITION IN PARADISE**

**BY: - CASEI LA TOUCHE**

_This is a different type of story. Still about Xiaolin Showdown, but not all about Raimundo and Kimiko. Hope you enjoy the story and read the others to come._

"Fist of Tebigon!"

"Two tone Tunic!"

"Hey no fair!"

Raimundo screamed as the Fist of Tebigon made contact with the Two tone Tunic. Seeing Rai's hand shiver from the massive blow made all the Monks laugh so hard that Omi spilled the milk that he was drinking.

"Very wise choice Clay. The Two tone Tunic will easily withstand the force of the Fist of Tebigon."

"Thank you Master Fung."

The cowboy answered back with some pride. He always liked to show off on the Monks. Especially Raimundo.

"I want a re-match Master Fung!"

"Raimundo, why can you not just admit that Clay pulled you head?!"

"Kicked my butt Omi, kicked my… oh forget it."

"There is no time for a re-match Raimundo, I am allowing you, young Monks, to have a day to your self."

The news brought a second of silence to the Dragons, but they soon got the picture. A day for themselves came around very seldom so they were extremely shocked.

"Wohoo! A day just for us? Lest hit the beach!"

The eager Kimiko suggested with a warm smile on her face. Hoping that her friend would agree. She was answered with smiles.

"That sounds like most fun. I can build the houses made of brown grains!"

"Sand castles Omi. Sand castles."

The Monks ran off to there rooms to pack for the beach day. Each Dragon had a very different reason for going.

Omi-_I cannot wait to roll in the brown grains._

Raimundo- _I've got to impress Kimiko today. I have a strange feeling that Clay has some feelings for her._

Kimiko- _I can finally wear my new bathing suit! I hope Rai likes it._

Clay- _I have got to find a way to outsmart that Raimundo. Kimiko's too good for him._

"Dojo, can you take us to the beach?"

"Sure Omi why not."

As everyone hopped onto Dojo's back, they realized they were one Dragon short. Which one? The Dragon of Fire of course!

"Kimiko!! Hurry up!"

They all shouted, but they were answered by a beautiful Japanese girl in a red bikini. While walking to Dojo she let down her ponytails and her hair fell to hips. The only thing the boys could do was stare.

**END OF PART 1**

Please review!!! I have to thank dragon of spirits for reviewing my other story and mwth06 for reviewing this one!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not saying it's Raikim if you're disappointed I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing!

PART 2

"Kimiko, you look most magnificent!"

"Yea you do Kim."

"Yea. You look better than Baby Back Ribs on a grill."

The Dragon of Fire just gave a sweet smile and hopped on to Dojo and they were off to the beach.

The Dragon of Wind was very shocked when he saw Kimiko step out of the temple. She looked nicer than ever! So Rai knew he had to step up his game if he wanted to win her.

"Hey Kim, would you mind if I hang out with you on the beach today?"

"No. That sounds like fun!"

The two Monks exchanged laughs but Rai could see that Clay was enraged with anger. So much anger that he pushed the Brazilian boy off of Dojo and Rai was heading straight for the ground!

"Ahh!!"

"See you next fall Rai!"

The cowboy shouted as the Dragon of Wind fell in mid air. (I know. Clay wouldn't do something like that but I wanted him to be the bad guy here)

_This would be the perfect opportunity to make my move on Kimiko._

"Um, Kimiko do you want to hang out at the beach?"

"Oh. Sorry Clay, Rai already asked me already."

"Well, I think he's a bit occupied!"

The Dragon of Earth laughed as he pointed over the water. They were flying over the beach at this time. Expecting to get a giggle from the Dragon of Fire, Clay was greeted with a face of horror.

"Wher's Raimundo!?"

Btu before the Japanese girl got Omi's attention; she heard a weird whistling sound. Unlike Clay, she knew what it was.

"Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula-Wind!!!"

"What the…"

Before Clay could realize what was going on, Raimundo was on top of a tornado heading for Dojo. A little while later he gently landed on the flying dragon and passed out.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Just out of breath. He is the Dragon of Wind you know."

Dojo answered with a sign of reassurance in his voice. But the monks could still see a sign of worry in Kimiko's eyes.

"Maybe someone should give him lip to lip."

"Mouth to mouth Omi. But who?"

The boys' eyes turn to Kimiko. She also turns to them knowing what she must do.

"Do I have too?"

"It's the only way to save him."

"Ok."

As the Dragon of Fire got ready to give CPR to Raimundo, she got lost in her thoughts.

_O.M.G! a real reason to kiss Rai. I better make it good._

Being so close to Raimundo gave her chills up her spine. She knew it had to be done. Right here. Right now. But the reaction from this Brazilian boy was not what she or any other Monk expected.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, Clay admits his feelings for Kimiko. What will happen? Read to find out. Please review!!!**

PART 3

Suddenly, Rai regained consciousness and his eyes popped open but not soon enough for Kimiko to see. This means that she was about to kiss him for no reason. Figuring out the outcome, Raimundo winks at Clay and closes his eyes. This was when the cowboy realized his plan.

"Kimiko, wait!"

The Dragon of Earth shouted but it was too late. The Monks' lips had already made contact and it looked as if they were both enjoying the process.

"Is he Ok?"

A concerned Omi questioned as Kimiko stepped back to see if it worked. The Dragon of Water was answered by the Brazilian boy himself.

"Yeah I'm cool. Thanks for askin."

"Thank God!"

The Japanese girl cried out as she grabbed Rai as close to her as possible. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But she did not notice that he was blushing, so red that he covered his face from her.

"How did you fall?"

"Well, I rather not say, but you'll find out soon enough."

The Dragon of Wind just exchanged glares with Clay, and this was how Kimiko realized that there was Competition in Paradise.

A few minutes later they landed on the beach. Still a bit shaken up by his fall, Rai stumbled onto the sand landing flat on is face.

"Do you still wanna hang out?"

"I wouldn't rather do anything else!"

Kimiko answered back with an adorable smile on her face. She helped the Dragon of Wind to regain his balance but her attention was distracted by Clay's buff arms.

"Wow. I never noticed how muscular Clay was!"

The Japanese girl said with love in her eyes as she walked towards him. Leaving Raimundo all alone.

_Since when did Clay get muscles? Well if its muscles she wants, its muscles she'll get!_

With that, Rai pulled off his shirt and rubbed some sunscreen on his chest and laid down on the sand. Pretending to clear his throat, he let out a hard cough to get Kimiko's attention. And it did.

"So, Kimiko. Would you like to go out on a date sometime?"

"Well…"

Her answer was cut short by Raimundo lying on the sand showing off his body.

"Oh baby!"

"Um Kimiko, your answer?"

"Sorry Clay I'll have to get back to you on that."

The Dragon of Fire left the cowboy dead in his tracks and ran straight to Rai. Sensing her presence, he pretended to be asleep.

"Rai, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the view."

"Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything?"

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime?"

The Brazilian boy flashed a sensitive stare at Kimiko that made her melt inside.

"Of course!"

With the answer, Kimiko lay down next to Rai and they enjoyed the little quiet time they had. But what they don't know is that Clay over heard the conversation and he was on his way to destroy there connection.

"Raimundo! You better get your butt over here!"

"Clay, are you Ok?"

"No I'm not Kimiko. I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore. I like you, a lot. If you don't like me it's Ok but to pick Rai over me is just sick and wrong. He's a player or a pimp if you want to call him that and I think that you're too good for him."

"Rai, is that true?"

"Nah. I just said those things to show you how much people wanted me. So you could want me. I like you too Kim and I'll do anything to win your heart!"

If you were in the mist of the conflict, you could feel the hatred for each other that came from Raimundo and Clay. This tension got the Dragon of Water to join the dispute.

"What's going on?"

"Raimundo and Clay are fighting over me Omi! Isn't it great!"

"Well no. How will you pick the winner?"

This sentence brought an idea to the cowboy.

"How' bout a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I guess they are dumber in Texas. Hello! No Shen Gong Wo."

"What if Kimiko's the prize and our feeling's the wager."

"Keep talking Clay."

The Brazilian boy was very interested in what his idea was going to be for this Showdown.

"Whoever wins gets Kimiko but if you loose you have to forget your feelings for her forever. Deal?"

"Bring it on Clay-my-man!"

(TOGETHER)

"Let's go."

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!"

(THE SURROUNDINGS CHANGE FOR THE SHOWDOWN)

THE SAND ON THE BEACH FORMS AN UNDERGROUND WIRPOOL AS THE PALM TREES CREATE A STADIUM AROUND THE SINK IN THE SAND. KIMIKO IS THEN PLACED AT THE TOP OF A PALM TREE THAT IS IN THE CENTER OF THE WIRPOOL.

TOGETHER

"Gong Yi Tampi!"

At this time, Clay and Raimundo were at the bottom of the swirling pit getting ready to fight.

"Sizmic Kick-EARTH!!!"

"Ahh!"

Rai screamed as a hole in the ground tried to suck him in. This happened because Clay controlled Earth. But before the Brazilian boy caught his balance, he noticed this was just a distraction. Clay was riding a stone-like wave towards KImiko! So he knew he had to act fast to win her back.

"Typhoon Boom-Wind!!!"

"It's too late partner, I'm almost there."

"Think again Bacon-Breath!"

Before Clay could realize it, Rai was swooping down to grab Kimiko off the tree.

"No!!!"

Clay shouted in grief, but it was too late. Rai already saved her from the tree and was heading to safety.

(THE SURROUNDINGS CHANGE BACK TO NORMAL)

"I…I lost."

"Sorry about that Big Guy, but Kimiko was worth it. You remember the deal?"

"Yeah. You can have her"

With that note, Rai turned Kimiko towards him, who was still a little dazed from the Showdown, and did something that she would never forget.

"Ok. This was something I wanted to give you for a real long time Kim."

Suddenly, he leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on her that made her faint when he let her go.

"Come on guys, lets get going."

Dojo suggested as the sun was about to set.

"Being a dragon, I need my beauty sleep too!"

THE MONKS TOGETHER

"Ha Ha!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long bad report and I was banned from the computer. But there is a good side to this delay! Read my comments at the bottom to know why.**

PART 5

"Did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Why yes Master Fung it was most interesting. Clay and Raimundo were…"

His sentence was cut short by Kimiko's hand on his face trying to muffle his words.

"Everything was fine."

"Very well Kimiko. It's very late, young Monks need there rest."

As Master Fung walked away, Rai walked up to Kimiko to ask her a question. He leaned up on the wall and looked at her with pride

_She's actually mine!_

"So how about that date."

"How's about, your birthday. At 8?"

"That would be perfect!"

Before leaving, he kissed her on the cheek and her face turned bright pink. This just made the two Monks smile all the way to there rooms.

END OF PART 5

**Sorry it's so short but this is not the end of the story! They still have the date! But that would be in another story LOVE AND LET LOVE. It's a continuation. You don't have to review this chpt if you don't want to, but please review the continuation!!!**


End file.
